El veneno duele
by Ashabi
Summary: [•OS•] Mientras Sakura besa a Naruto, Sasuke es dueño de sus pensamientos. Naruto ama a Sakura y Sakura ama a Sasuke, pese que al final, Sasuke no se permite amar a nadie.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Nota 1:** Esta viñeta/OS (ya ni sé) está basada en las canciones "Veneno" y "Dueles" de Jesse y Joy, así que con muchas ganas, te recomiendo que leas mientras escuchas las canciones. Admito que no esperaba escribir tan pronto, pero mientras escribía la reedición de unos de mis fics, decidí poner "Veneno" al escribir y al final decidí seguir al impulso de hacerle un fic propio, pues la letra es desgarradora. (Ya después agregué frases de "Dueles") ¡Sufran con el fic como yo sufrí al escribirlo!

* * *

•

 _El veneno duele_

•

* * *

Parece extraño, pero mientras Naruto me da un beso en la frente y comenta algo sobre el sabor de mi comida, mi mente piensa en ti. Su sonrisa es grande y me da gusto, no me malinterpretes, te sigo amando… pero verlo feliz es mi vago consuelo.

—¡Shikamaru se quejó de Temari otra vez, de veras! Esa mujer sí que da miedo. —Sus manos dejan el plato sucio en el lavaplatos y se aleja unos pasos de mí, expectante a que yo le responda algo.

Naturalmente, una sonrisa falsa sale de mis labios. Llevamos no mucho más a ocho meses de casados y la convivencia entre nosotros es buena, no puedo decir que excelente, porque puedo jurar que cada vez que él me besa, sus labios me saben a ti.

—Pero no más que yo, ¿verdad Naruto? —digo, comenzando a lavar aquel plato que luce limpio pero porque él lamió cada sobrante del _ramen_ que yacía allí. Es desagradable, hubiera dicho hace tiempo, pero he aprendido a tratar mejor con Naruto.

—Uy no, Sakura-chan, Temari no te supera. —Una de sus manos rodea mi cintura y me acerca a él antes de continuar hablando: —Tú eres terroríficamente hermosa.

Mis labios se fruncen y quiero imaginarte en el lugar de Naruto, cuando él comienza así es porque desea intimidad. No se la negaré, claro que no, lo quiero de una extraña manera a tal grado que hago lo que sea para seguir adelante con este matrimonio. Me giro y por iniciativa propia mis labios se unen a los de él, rodeando su cuello con mis mojadas manos. Naruto da un respingo y yo rio levemente a la par que sus manos se colocan en mi cintura. Llega el punto donde ya no sé en qué momento llegamos a la cama y el sonido de los besos aturden a mis oídos.

No me malinterpretes, te sigo amando a ti.

Cierro los ojos y siento que lo engaño, porque no es suyo mi amor. La ropa sobra en algún momento y el rechinar de la cama resuena a la par que sus manos ansiosas tocan todo lo que pueden, lo entiendo, por tanto tiempo ha esperado por tenerme de esta manera y es inevitable que sea feliz… aunque me hiera sin querer. Estando con él quiero tu nombre decir, estando con él recuerdo nuestro fugaz romance hace un año y medio atrás.

Lo intenté, busqué una y mil maneras para que fueras feliz a mi lado, diario paseábamos y nos tomábamos de las manos, yo sonriente y tú incómodo por las miradas desaprobatorias de los aldeanos. Los festivales en Konoha estaban llenos de "Te amo" míos y sonrisas ladinas tuyas. Cuando estabas junto a mí, podría jurar que nuestra luz era celestial; mi departamento se convirtió en nuestro hogar por escasos tres meses y a pesar de eso fui muy feliz. No podía pedir más, pues según yo, ambos habíamos hallado la felicidad.

Pese a eso, te fuiste Sasuke y sé porqué te marchaste: según tú, tú no eres para mí y yo no soy para ti.

Te marchaste una fría noche de invierno, te rogué y lloré para que entendieras que no me importaba la opinión de mis padres y de la aldea, que yo estaba dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado. Me ignoraste olímpicamente y tuve que desistir, desapareciste y nunca más supe de ti.

Parece extraño que rodeándome en sus brazos yo sólo siento tu calor. Sus labios se juntan a los míos y yo lo tomo del rostro, observando con atención sus orbes color cielo.

—Te quiero Naruto. —susurro, cerrando los ojos con vergüenza.

Lo conozco, él espera un "Te amo", de esos que te di a ti durante nuestra corta luna de miel; y es por eso que cierro los ojos, no quiero ver su expresión de desilusión.

—Y yo te amo mucho, Sakura-chan.

Ambos yacemos desnudos en la cama, según yo, abrazados con el calor aún vivo en nuestra piel. Sus manos acarician cada rincón que descubriste tú primero hace un año y medio atrás, y yo sólo deseo que las estrellas caigan y se estrellen contra mí.

Es insano, pienso, seguirte amando mientras tengo a un gran hombre junto a mí. Yo no me lo merezco, ni en mis vagos sueños merezco que él me ame tanto, estoy sucia; porque me contradigo, en realidad no he desistido, todo lo de él me sabe a ti.

¿Cómo resistir? ¿Cómo vivir? ¿Sabes lo que duele el veneno de tu amor? Si según tú, tú no eres para mí, sal de mis pensamientos y déjame vivir, por favor.

—Sakura-chan, ¿eres feliz?

Su pregunta está dicha con un tono de voz tímido y algo triste, Naruto también está herido. Mis ojos no son capaz de corresponderle la mirada en cuanto digo:

—Sí Naruto… me haces muy feliz.

Sasuke, respóndeme una pregunta, ¿cómo resistir si es tanto lo que duele el veneno de tu amor?

Naruto me besa con todo el amor que me profesa y yo correspondo a cómo puedo, gustosa y amarga de darle lo que le has dejado, porque me dejaste partida en dos, sin oportunidad de reparación. Amarte tanto duele Sasuke, y más duele que Naruto me ame a mí. Pregunto nuevamente, ¿cómo desistir? Hace un año y medio toqué las estrellas junto a ti, y ahora con Naruto, sólo deseo que caigan sobre mí. Hoy se cumple un año de que ya no me ves, de que te fuiste nada más, de que quisiste renunciar a quererme.

Me dueles, así que si yo no soy para ti, deja mis pensamientos y ve a ser libre y a ser feliz; ya da igual que hace un año y medio nuestra luz fuera celestial si ahora tu recuerdo me hace sombra mientras yo lloro en los brazos de tu mejor amigo.

Eres veneno Sasuke, y dueles.

* * *

 **Nota 2:** Dicho y hecho, rompí mis palabras de que ya no haría "What if…?" del final de Naruto.


End file.
